Vysehrad Castle
Either the developers or the White Wolf wikia spelled Vysehrad wrong. The coterie returns from Vienna to find Prague alight with and ablaze from the torches of enraged citizens taking up arms against the Tzimisce in the nearby castle. "We have won!" exhults Ecaterina the Wise. "Anezka may be prisoner of the Tzimisce. We must fly to Vysehrad Castle" Canon has it that Josef Zvi, who has always championed the weak in his poorer neighborhoods comprising the Jewish Quarter, is the one who rallies forces to the death of Rudolf Brandl and, with his allies, assumes control of Prague.https://whitewolf.fandom.com/wiki/Josef_Zvi Magical, blue text Armor and Weapons in Christof's personal inventory (not the Haven chest) will be carried over to the Modern Age. Helms and Shields come in many usable magicked types, but the only magic armor is Blessed or Unholy. Modern Tailored Armor is better anyway, once you can afford it. There are special, tougher enemies here, but they are not as much of a threat as earlier enemies or the Vozhd boss here, which has a one-hit-kill attack of picking you up and snacking on your head, and for once, the concept of Hit Points makes sense: the Vozhd is so big all you could do to kill it would be smash away at it like tearing down a house. All party members should probably have access to Awaken Discipline or Scrolls Finally, we get to see Anezka again... * Council Proclamation #1 through #4, introducing the charm of the simultaneously bombastic and officious Council of Voivodes proclaiming their way out of the Vukodlak problem. They are like Vogons crossed with Protoss * Libussa Report #1 through #4. In #4, Anezka is referred to as usurping Libussa's influence with Vukodlak, a troublesome interloper whose "defilement is not even complete" Tomes and Disciplines Christof gains Animalism after the Vozhd is sufficiently punctured. Really coulda used that Hellhound to tank a few deathblows * Hands of Destruction - Vysehrad Castle 2 - second room on left. Atrophy debuffs Attack and Defense, by means of lowering Strength and Dexterity. Humanity No gains or losses. Previous loss if Christof does not insist on flying immediately to the Castle. Previous gain by refusing to kill Luther Black. There are only 20 Humanity points left to gain, in London. If players want the Good Ending and have 30 or less Humanity, they must revert to a previous game state with more Humanity. Vysehrad Castle 1 The castle is on fire; wooden supports are burning and the walls and ceiling are literally falling down around the party's ears. Gallery Premysyls1.png| Tzimice Profile.png| Vysehrad Entrance Strengthen.png| Vysehrad Castle 2 Hands of Destruction Tome, second room on the left. Vysehrad 2 Entrance Exit.png|From the entrance to Vysehrad 2 can be seen the exit to Vysehrad 3 Vysehrad Tome Altar.png| Vysehrad War Ghouls.png| Vysehrad Draw Distance.png| Tzimice Profile2.png| Vysehrad Szlachta.png| Treasure Helm.png|The chests may be weighted toward armor and therefore magic armor that can be carried to Modern Times Vysehrad Wolf1.png| Tzimice Leap2.png|Tzimisce can perform furious feral leaps once their attacks get going Vysehrad War Ghoul Right.png| Vysehrad Castle 3 Vozhd Gallery Vozhd Front2.png| Vozhd Melee1.png| Vozhd Gape.png| Vozhd Cathedral.png| Vozhd Cathedral behind.png| Vozhd Bite1.png| Vozhd Bite3.png| Vozhd Bite4.png| Vozhd Bite5.png| Vozhd Bite6.png| Vozhd Bite7.png| Vozhd Bite8.png| Vozhd Bite9.png| Vozhd Bite10.png| Vozhd Front1.png| Anezka and Vukodlak Vukodlak Casket Anezka.png| Anezka Front Full.png| Anezka Christof Vysehrad.png| Christof Plate Front.png| Anezka Vysehrad Front.png| Libussa6.png| Category:Locations Category:Prague Category:Tzimice